At present, RSA key generation is an integral part of the secure socket layer (SSL) connection establishment process. However, this key generation process accounts for a considerable amount of the computational load associated with the private key decryption processing. Specifically, the computational load associated private key decryption operation conducted by an emulated server is considerably disproportionate to the load subjected to an emulated client that is conducting public encryption processing. In light of this significant drawback, a large bottleneck occurs at the server entity responsible for executing the private key decryption operation. Thus, any reduction of time associated with the determination of encryption and decryption keys may be extremely beneficial for the sake of testing efficiency.
Thus, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for increasing the rate of established network connections in a test simulation environment.